Out of Reach
by EternalDreamers3
Summary: A bleach Fanfic, Grimmjow x Oc, Ichigo x Oc, Grimmichi. as much as we might not want it somethings are certain the moment you are born. For Hotaru in the end it's all the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Just this Once

Hotaru's POV

"NOOOO" I woke screaming and gasping for breath. The book that had been covering my face fell to the floor with a loud thud. I sat up and calmed my ragged breathing. I ached all over, and the wound on my side had started bleeding. 'It was just a dream'. I looked over at the clock 4:37pm, and picked up the math text book I had been studying and set it on the table by the couch. 'I'm going to fail this test' I thought to myself, curling back against the couch shutting my eyes. Instantly images of the dream flowed into my mind, the bright open plains, their laughter turning into screams as bodies hit the floor, lifeless. I squeezed my eyes together tighter trying to block out the images. Trying not to remember, calming the tears trying to escape, I will not cry about the past. Trying to forget…..

'Ding dong' I opened my eyes startled, no one ever came here.

"One sec" I shouted getting up, tidying my hair. I ran over to the door.

"Oh, hi Tastuki, Orihime" I greeted them hiding my bleeding side.

"Hey we're all going to town with Ichigo and them and just wandering if you want to come" Tastuki smiled.

"Sure just let me get ready". I ran up the stairs and took off my bloody shirt, wrapped it in some bandages and pulled a blue dress with diamond shapes on over my shorts and a fresh tank top, grabbed my bag and looked in the mirror. Taking a brush and running it through hair that ran down to my legs and putting clips into bluish, greenish side bangs that draped over my shoulders. This was a good ways to get my mind off things I thought running back down stairs but it's been so long and it's only once.

"So where are we going?" I asked,  
"Shopping!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Shopping why?"

"Have you forgotten there's a big party next week and we're all invited, I think I'm going to wear……" she kept going but I just lost interest and stopped paying attention. 'That's right the party's next week'.

"Hey Ichigo!" I looked up and caught sight of the bright orange hair.

"Hey Hotaru, haven't seen you in awhile" Ichigo greeted me.

"Well I've been pretty busy lately"

"Really, I've had fewer jobs lately, anyways glad you could make it". I smiled at him, both of our words had hidden meaning, he didn't realize mine but I know what he was really talking about. In fact I knew all about his secret life as a soul reaper.

"Where to first?" Rukia asked I looked around at the group of people: Ichigo, Tastuki, Orihime, Rukia, Uryuu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku. We chattered all the way to the store, I looked off into the distance my mind wandering.

"Come on" Rangiku pulled on my arm, "this store has some really cute stuff".  
I was watching Rangiku come in and out of the stall, 'man she's fast' I thought. We had all agreed to meet in 2 hours at the central mall to eat.

"Hey Hotaru aren't you going to try some things on?' Orihime asked coming up beside me.

"Um I'm not too sure what to get" I said standing up.

"Well I got some really good idea's come on". Rangiku was out again, this time in her clothes. I was half pulled half dragged to the dresses section. And in about 3 seconds flat there were about 5 dresses loaded into my arms and I was dragged to the changing stalls.

After we went through what seemed like all the stores in Karakura town I had 3 bags in each hand, full of all kinds of unnecessary clothes and accessories. And finally Tastuki looked at her watch and declared we should get going to the meeting place.

"So where was it again" Orihime put a hand to her head" no one else seemed not to know either. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it's a block away follow me".

"Wow you really know this town well" Rangiku said running up by my side, "do your parents take you out a lot?" I looked down and winced as the pain went strat to my side.

"My parents died when I was seven, my best friend took care of me". Rangiku stopped

"When you were seven! How old is your friend"?

"My friend was 21", "was"?

"Ya he was in an accident and died when I was eight." I looked into her eyes and saw the deep sadness. I tried to smile

"It's ok through I had Ichigo so I wasn't alone, they had me over for dinner almost every night, his dad is so nice, I even stay overnight when there's storms and I can't get home". She still didn't look convinced "and I have lots of really nice friends who look after me". She looked me in the eye and was about to say something but was cut off by Tastuki.

"I see them" with that she ran ahead and shouted to get their attention.

"Wow you bought a lot of stuff" Keigo exclaimed when he saw Rangiku who had about what seemed like 20 bags in her arms.

"Do you need so help with that" Mizuiro came up to help Rangiku.

"Did you have a good time" I jumped and spun around to see Ichigo with a few bags and a box in a bag.

"Yup, Rangiku sure like shopping I think we when through every store in town" I grinned at him.

"Hey are you two coming?" He looked at us and smirked "but if you want to be alone that's cool".

"Shut up" Ichigo shouted at Renji, then grabbed my arm and ran toward the rest of the waiting group, who were all smiling or more like smirking. I looked down to hide the blush on my face. I was once again dragged but this time by Ichigo. The restaurant had few people in it and we attracted a lot of attention as we chattered about what to order.

"So what are you getting" Ichigo smiled "I'll order for us"

"Fries and a drink" I mumbled while getting 10 dollars out of my purse and handing it to him. He stepped up to order. Looking at my hands I wandered what was wrong with me. Ichigo and I were best friends. We were always together when we were little; he was always there to comfort me and help me back up. So why did I feel so awkward around him, maybe because it's been so long since and so many things had happened. I looked up at him arguing with myself, I didn't want him to get mixed up in my problems but it was so hard, being alone, sleepless nights of fearing the past.

"Hey, hurry up slowpokes everyone's waiting". I looked just in time to see as Keigo's arm that had been waving madly being pushed down by Rukia and Rangiku while Renji whispered furiously in his ear. Uryuu and Mizuiro smirked while Tastuki laughed. Standing at the other side of the room I couldn't hear their conversation but I could already guess what they were saying. I looked back at Ichigo to see him picking up the tray of food and then trying to pick up his bags. I giggled and hurried up to help him.

"Here let me get those" I said taking the bags off his hands.

"Thanks that helps" he laughed. The table was surrounded by a big couch that was shaped like a circle. Ichigo sat down beside me and set the tray down suddenly I realized I was sitting between Ichigo and Renji.

"I wander what the party's going to be like" Orihime broke the silence.

"I just hope we're not asked to dance" Toshiro grumbled taking a sip from his drink, he looked like he was thinking about some thing…or someone. Just then Renji move closer to me so I moved over but he moved again. 'Oh no' I thought realizing finally realizing the plan here when my shoulder was almost leaning against Ichigo's. Seeing Rukia who was trying to hide the giggles and act normal I thought about saying I had to go the washroom and get out of this, but my eye started to feel heavy. I had forgotten what it was like to be near someone, the empty feeling was replaced by warmth. I leaned my full weight on him he looked at me a little surprised; I could hear the exited whispering from the other girls. I blushed 'no if I really cared about Ichigo I shouldn't get him involved to close'. I made a move to get up but froze as Ichigo wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. All the muscles in my body relaxed, even though my side still hurt, I felt sleep taking over. 'No I shouldn't be doing this after what's happened before, this was my problem'. But I don't want to be alone anymore, my eyes closed. I felt safe and happy, surrounded by friends for the first time in a long time. I wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Liar

Ichigo's POV

"Hey is she asleep?" I asked looking around everybody looked kind of shocked except Toshiro.

"Ya it had to happen sooner or later, she looked exhausted" Toshiro said taking a sip from his drink. I looked down at her he was right it looked like she hasn't slept well in months. I moved her long hair out of her face and pulled her into a more comfortable position. I felt Renji shift to go give her more room 'damn what am I doing' suddenly I realized everyone's eye were on me. 'Damn' I thought again. I reach out to grab my drink.

"Hey Ichigo did you get ketchup on your hand?" Keigo asked in a strange tone. I was going to tell him off when I caught hold of my right hand and froze. 'Blood' why is there blood my hand? I felt panic rising in my stomach as I lifted her to see the side I had my hand on.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked from across the table "you shou-"she stopped mid sentence her eyes widening in horror as she saw her blood stained side.

"Ichigo what happened?!!!" I was still frozen on the spot,

"Orihime!" I almost screamed, by now everyone was standing up. Orihime rushed over.

"But Ichigo there's people watching "she looked at me in desperation.

"Just do it we can replace their memories after "she nodded and started to work, the orange covered Hotaru's side. I looked on desperately; the cut didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Is it working?" I looked up; Toshiro seemed to be studying the wound very intensely.

"Do any of you know how she got that?" he finally looked up. No one spoke, he looked at Rangiku.

"It doesn't look like it's from a hollow" he concluded "Orihime how's it coming along".

"Um it's still going to take some time to heal completely but she should be fine now" I lifted her into a sitting position.

"What are you going to do she lives alone we can't just leave her like this" Tastuki walked over.

"I'll let my dad take care of it" Rukia giggled a little. I glared at her; she quickly took out the memory replacer and got to work.

"Renji help me get her on to my back" I said turning around hands out.

"We'll drop by in the morning to check in" Toshiro nodded and left with the rest of the soul reapers. I was left with Tastuki, Orihime, Mizuiro, Keigo and Uryuu. We left the store together and walked to our own houses.

I could see my house up ahead when there was a flash of lightning over head it was then I realized I was alone. Raindrops started to fall; I quickened my pace to a run. There was a roar of thunder, I could feel Hotaru's grip on me tighten in her sleep. I knew she hated the rain, she told me there was a storm the day her best friend died and the day after her parents death. Dad let her come over every time there was a storm.

"Ichigo" she whispered there was pain in her voice, "Ichigo my head hurts".

"Hang in there we here" I flew up the front steppes and threw open the door,

"DAD, DAD I NEED YOUR HELPTHERE SOME ONE HRUT" I could hear foot steps running down the stairs as Yuzu, Karin, and my dad all sped sown stairs. I had already set her on the couch.

"Ok first Ichigo I want you to call the parents and" he stopped when he saw who it was.

"Hotaru? Ichigo what happened"? He looked at me confused for a sec but got down to work. "Where is she hurt"  
"She's got a cut on her waist" he gave us orders and we followed them and after about 10 minutes her cut was cleaned and bandaged.

"Alright that should be fine now" my father looked at me then put a wet cloth on her head

"But she's come down with a high fever" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo what happened"? Karin asked again

"It's hard to explain I'm not that sure myself, but she seemed to already have the wound when she came today, and it must have opened up."

"Well we can ask her when she wakes up later Yuzu can you prepare her a bed? She nodded and hurried off. "But she probably won't wake for awhile the cut was pretty deep and by the looks of it she lost a lot of blood already".

"Come on lets move her" I nodded.

-----------------------

It had been about 3 hours sense we had move Hotaru up stairs to the guest room. My eyes felt heavy, I had sat myself down on the couch to watch over her. But no matter how hard I fought it sleep still over came me.

I woke abruptly as I heard movement. It was Hotaru she had curled into ball at the back of the bed, eyes shut, breathes coming out in gasps. I ran over to her.

"Hotaru! Wake up" I shock her shoulder.

"Don't, no don't leave me,"

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!" I tried loader; her eyes flew open, wandering for a second before connecting with mine, frozen.

"Ichigo" she looked around confused. "What happened?" she tried to get up but winced in pain.

"Don't move yet your still hurt" realization came into her eyes and she looked down.

"Hotaru, how did you get that cut?"

"Some people attacked me the other night" she answered not looking up.

"What why didn't you get help you could have come here".

"Sorry" she said laying back down. I let out sigh and sat down beside her.

"Well you're going to stay here until your injuries are completely healed".  
'She's changed, maybe it's for the better but I miss the old Hotaru' I still remember back then like it was yesterday. I remember that day like it was yesterday. The night everything changed.

Hotaru's POV  
I know what he's thinking about, it was that night; the night I was truly alone…

Flashback

"Grimmjow hurry up I'm starving" I yelled back.

"Ok I'm coming" I looked back ahead as the busy streets of Karakura town cam into view. I was about to sprint when I felt a hand close on my arm and pull me back.

"Watch it you're going to get run over"

"Am not, I'm not stupid you know" I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked ahead annoyed. He caught up and sighed.

"So what do you want to eat?" I spun around and faced him eye's full of mischief.

"Candy I want a huge lollipop."

"No" was Grimmjow's flat reply. I opened my mouth. "NO cake either"

"But Grimmmmmmmjowwww Please!!!!!" I stared whining "I haven't had those in ages PLEASE" he rolled his eyes and kept walking. I smiled evilly. About 15 minutes later I was sitting with a huge arrangement of cake and ice cream in front of me. Grimmjow looked down at me annoyed; I had won, as usual.

"You've got to eat something healthy, we're going to get some real food and you can take this home as a snack." He looked at me "don't argue with me".

"I hate you" he smiled at that,

"I love you too now lets go".

"Can I have my lollipop now?" we had eaten at a random restaurant and were heading home. Grimmjow carried two bags one with my candy and the other with stuff that was to be our breakfast the next morning. He looked at me and took out the candy. He opened his mouth to say something, probably some rule. But didn't get to because I snipped the candy from his hand and ran.

"Hey get back here damn" he cursed and ran after me. I laughed and ran faster; it soon became a game of tag.

"Alright if that's how you want it" I looked back, Grimmjow smirked and was suddenly gone from my vision.

"Hey that's not fair" I shouted as Grimmjow appeared before me and picked me up easily.

"Come on you have school tomorrow then aren't we going to the fair"

"Ya but I'm no tired"

"I don't care"

"I hate you"

"Thanks"

"Grimmy"

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's so cute!!"

"Exactly"

"Go away" I grumbled pulling the cover over my head.

"What'd I tell you, 'go to sleep go, to sleep' but no, come on your going to be late"  
The covers were yanked from over me; I rolled over and got up yawning. I got dressed in silence.

"What's wrong Grimm?" I asked he had a serious look on his face as he stared out the window.

"Hey I'm walking you to school today ok?"

"Ok" I answered confused

"And I want you to wait after school for me"

"Weren't we already going to the fair?" he stared a few minuets longer before turning to me and nodding.

"Let's go"

"I'm not a little kid anymore you know" I stated as we walked toward my school there was no reply.

"Grimm what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Stop lying, I know what this is about, I'm not the weak little kid I used to be so just stop keeping everything from me" he stopped and turned to face me.

"Hotaru" he paused "you do know who you are right" I nodded "From now on you'll have to train as hard as you can"

"Your already teaching me how to fight and all that, so what's the big deal" I asked not understanding why he was so upset.

"They're coming back" he looked at the sky where the sun was rising and streaking the sky red. I dropped my gaze.

"Why" I didn't understand "why me".

"Hotaru, you're very special, I know it's hard but you have to trust in your abilities like I do" I looked down. "Trust like I trust you" I didn't answer.

"But don't worry I'll always be here for you" he smiled.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky, and he linked it with his.

"I promise"

I spent the whole day thinking about what Grimmjow said. But the worry didn't last. At break I found the prettiest stone and with some help made it into a necklace with a silver string. It looked like a star, the words 'forever' carved into it. Now he would have something to keep his word too.

The fair was buzzing with excitement as we walked to through the gates.

"Where are we going first, where are we going first?" I asked jumping up and down.

"Calm down" he answered in a bored voice. I frowned but stopped my bouncing. And followed him to the first ride.

"Wow" I sighed amazed looking out the glass walls of the fairs wheel we were currently on.

"What's so amazing about a fairs wheel" Grimmjow asked without opening his eyes.

"It's so pretty form such a height, all the lights it looks like a carnival"

"That's cause it is" Grimmjow stated peaking open a eye to look "wait till we get to the top it's even prettier up there" I nodded and continued to gaze outside. He was right the view was amazing form the top. All the light below us shone bright and merged together shining brighter, like a star. 'Star' I almost forgot about the necklace. Quickly rummaging through my pockets and finding the stone. I turned to Grimmjow and lopped the string around his neck.

"What's this for" he asked holding it in his hands.

"It's something to hold your promise to" I answered happily sitting back down beside him.

"I'm a guy I don't wear necklaces" he made a move to take it off.

"Grimmmmmmmm, please I made it especially for you." He sighed and put his hand down. I smiled satisfied and went back to admiring the view outside. His hand on my shoulder broke me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Grimm?' I asked. He had a soft smile on his face, an expression I had only seen him wear once. The day he held me in his arms and told me it was going to be ok. The day of the attack. The day we fled from our home. The day I lost everything………

I only realized what he was doing when I felt his breath on my face. My body froze he looked at me intently before closing the rest of the distance pressing his lips against mine.  
My mouth opened in surprise and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in pushing me head into the glass wall. I was still in shock as he moved to straddle my hips, arms on either side of my head as he explored the depth of my mouth his tongue tracing gently over my teeth. I didn't know what to think when he pulled away and looked me in the eyes again. I didn't know what this meant, not knowing what to do I could only stare back into his eyes. He smirked, and bent back down and kissed me again sliding his tongue over my bottom lip but not entering.

"Don't think too much about it" he breathed into my ear "It doesn't mean anything"  
I nodded still in my dazed state. He laughed, stood up and ruffled my hair.

"Come on we're getting off" I nodded standing up as well and waited for the wheel to stop.

"Hey you hungry?" he asked as we walked toward a grassy area to watch the fireworks that were about to start. I nodded.

"Well you go ahead and find a good spot; I'll go get some snacks." He yelled back.

It had been 10 minuets already and he still wasn't back. I sighed and lay back in the grass hands behind my head relaxing and almost drifting to sleep. A sudden explosion in the distance made me bolt up looking around. The speakers squeaked.

"Sorry folks that was a misfired firework" the other people that had stood up all sighed and sat back down. But I knew better, it was Grimm I could sense his rejust in the air as he battled an unknown foe. I immediately started running toward him. He was on the very outskirts of the fair this area was dark and no people wandered by. Nobody else saw what I did, and what I saw had me frozen on the spot. There were millions of them hollows and Menos surrounding what looked like to be the main battle. Grimmjow was lying on the ground a few meters from me bur realizing my presence pulled him self up to look at me.

"Hotaru run" I had never heard so much desperation in is voice. It snapped me out of my daze. But in stead of running I closed my eyes remembering what he had taught me

"KILL……." I held my hand in the air and yelled my zanpaktos name "_____________"  
The long whip like sword extended lashing out at the man standing behind Grimmjow.

"NO HOTARU YOU IDIOT RUN" it was to late the man in the white robes smiled and raised his sword to meet mine. Throwing off the attempt with a simple flick of his hand. I landed on my feet raising my sword again.

"My my, such aggression" I froze at the voice 'Aizen'!!? "I know what am I doing here wasn't I in hueco mundo?" he said in a bored tone voicing my thoughts. Suddenly the world around me blurred as I was sent flying into a near by tree. The world spun as I tried to recover form the hit I could feel something warm flowing down my neck soaking my shirt. There was a loud clash of metal and I looked up to see Grimmjow standing in front of me blocking an attack that would otherwise have probably been deadly.

"Hotaru run already" his voice was weak and I stopped breathing as the world came back into focus and I took in the seen before me. The pointed edge of Aizen's sword had pierced through Grimmjow's stomach until it was sticking out on the other side. Grimmjow fell to his knees as Aizen pulled the sword out creating a large hole in his lower stomach.

'No'

I reached out "GRIMMJ-" I couldn't, Aizen had grabbed hold of my neck and threw my head back against the tree. I scratched at the hand a kick out. He looked at me a smirk playing across his face.

"Now I see why they kept you alive"

"Get away form me" I screamed and bit down on his hand hard enough to draw blood. With his free hand he jerked my head freeing his hand.

"Grimmjow is dead" shook my head trying to look away but he held it in place.

"And you now what it's entire your fault, it was because of you that your family died, that so many innocent lives were lost". He tightened his grip on my hair pulling out a few strands. "So who's next Hotaru? Who's going to die next? Or are you going to learn your lesson and stay alone forever?" he released his grip on me and I fell to the ground. I didn't move as Aizen opened a Garganta and stepped through.

I didn't' move, I couldn't move. I just sat there.

'Alone forever'

I looked up at the sky.

"Grimm?" I said finding my voice. I stumbled over to his body; kneeling beside him "Grimmjow?" a glimmering caught my eye. With shaking hands I picked up the stone that had fallen off his neck and read the words.

"Grimmjow you lied"

"You're a liar Grimmjow, you promised you would never leave, you said forever" I closed my eyes as Aizen's words rang through my mind.

"I didn't want to be alone, but………"

"I'm sorry Grimm; I'll never make that mistake again" I stood up hearing the fire works in the distance its bright lights shining in the sky. I watched alone clutching the stone in my hand.

It now held a different meaning, but the same promise.

'Forever'


	3. Chapter 3

Out of reach

Chapter 3: How long is forever?

Ichigo's POV

I opened my eyes and froze. Hotaru's face was less than an inch away from mine, so close I felt her breath on my face. I quickly sat up blushing; it was 9 in the morning. I stood up and walked over to the window and opened it, warm air washing over my face.

The sharp knocking downstairs reminded me of the night before.

"Ichigo! You have company"

"Coming" I shouted back to my dad. Ran down the stairs ducking to avoid my father as he flew toward me.

"Ichigo, I never knew you had so many friends I'm so proud of" I cut him of by stomping on his head and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" he greeted the crowed with the simple gesture and hear Rukia give an exaggerated sigh.

"Where's Hotaru?" she asked

"She's upstairs sleeping"

"Is she going to be ok?" Rangiku asked worried.

"Do you really think I'd be here talking to you like this right now is she wasn't?"

"Ichigo did you notice anything unusual about her?" Toshiro asked out of nowhere. I frowned.

"No, what makes you ask" I was confused at the sudden question. Toshiro shock his head.

"Ichigo you got any food I'm starving" Renji broke the silence with his whine. I sighed and got up to make some food.

Hotaru's POV

I sighed and turned staring at the ceiling, thinking. I wandered if anything had changed, since exactly 4 years ago. It was on this day that Grimm had died.

My side was still hurt from the cut and it felt nice to just lay there in the warm room. But I could ignore my growling stomach no more. Getting up I opened the door and the smell of eggs cooking filled my nose. Fully awake now I ran downstairs but jumped back as a white blur flew millimeters in front of me and crashed into the wall.

"You have fast reflexes but" he paused and pointed at me "Hotaru?"

"Dad whet the hell are you doing she's still injured are you trying to kill her!!" Ichigo had run from the kitchen and was furiously stomping on his father's head.

"I'm sorry I thought it was you" I looked up to see everyone coming to see what was happening.

"But now that you're here I can-" he didn't finish as Ichigo threw a punch at his face. It just went downhill from there as the two started to fight. I laughed at the seen and sighed and walked past them and into the kitchen to make sure that nothing got burned.

"Oh Hotaru, I just came down to make sure Ichigo didn't burn anything" Yuzu said standing at the doorway.

"Its ok you can take a break I'll handle breakfast' she looked unsure "don't worry I'm fine" I reassured her. She nodded and sat down at the table. By the time Ichigo managed to stop his father's crazy assaults I had everything cooked and ready to serve.

"Hey Ichigo breakfast is ready you can come eat anytime now" I said sarcastically setting the plats down on the table. I hear footsteps as Ichigo rushed into the kitchen dragging his father. I smiled at him and gestured for him to get a move on.

It took awhile to fit everyone in but we got it to work, extending the table and gathering chairs.

"Wow Hotaru did you make all this" Rukia asked amazed at the huge arrangement of food in front of her.

"Um ya" I answered a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry about that" Ichigo apologized.

"Don't apologize it was nothing" I quickly said. Everyone started to eat and talk. I mostly listened and answered when needed. The conversation went on to talk about the carnival downtown.

"Hey Ichigo, are you and Hotaru coming" I looked up at Keigo then at Ichigo who was deep in thought. 'The carnival?!?!'

"You think your well enough for it Hotaru?" he finally asked me.

"Um I don't think it a good idea I should really get home and um" I tried desperately to think of an excuse. 'This day'  
"Oh come on what do you have too do, we can help get it done before we go" Rangiku pleaded. I looked around everyone was waiting for an answer I looked down.

"I really don't think I should"

"WHY?"

"Well I just-"

"Come on you should go there's no point in just sitting around all day" Ichigo's father had joined the conversation. I looked away.

"Ya it's be fun your not aloud to leave until you're completely better and I wouldn't want to sit around my dad all day" Ichigo finally added "what do you have to lose". They don't understand they didn't know there was everything to lose. Everything I didn't want to lose again. But I knew I couldn't tell them the truth. I sighed in defeat. There were cheers. Only I caught the look on Isshin's face before he smiled and left. I knew his secret and it looked like he roughly knew mine.

When breakfast was finished we all agreed to meat in the park at 1 and left to get ready.

"So you want to go back to your house and get some clothes for your stay here?" Ichigo asked sitting down beside me.

"Alright let's go"

I opened to door to my house and walked in, Ichigo right behind me.

"So what do I need other than clothes?" I asked Ichigo while walking up the stairs to my room.

"No that's all you really need" I nodded while picking up clothed and throwing them into a bag.

"Hey did you make this?" I looked up to see what he was talking about. I walked over and took the necklace in my hand turning it over gently with my fingers.

"I made this for my friend, but………..." I trailed off.

"Sorry I didn't know…" he started to apologize but I stopped him. Folding the silver string around the stone I picked up the case and placed it inside. Not really thinking I threw it into my bag.

"That's everything" I said zipping up the bag and picking up my school bag too. The walk back was quiet, neither of us were the very talkative type. I thought about later on in afternoon was it a good idea to agree.

"Hey, you coming?" I looked up realizing we had arrived and hurried over to where Ichigo was waiting at the top of the steppes, tripping on my way. He caught me as I fell back.

"Sorry" he only smiled at me put a hand on my back and guided me inside.

"Do you want lunch?" Yuzu asked happily bouncing over.

"Um no thanks I'm not that hungry right now"

"Ok just come ask me anytime you want something" she smiled and bounced away.

"So did you study for that math test that's on Monday" I watch in amusement as he froze and paled.

"I'll take that as a no"

"I don't even remember what's about" I laughed at him.

"It's on fractions and decimals"

"Damn I suck at those" I looked thought his backpack and finally pulled out a text book and paper.

"Come on we can study together"

Ichigo's head was thicker than I originally thought. It had been about 10 minutes and he was still on the first question on the blank work sheet. I looked at the clock it was now 11. 'He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't get this. Looks like I'll actually have to explain it to him'  
"So Ichigo what is it that you don't get?" I asked. Setting down the pen to run a hand through my hair.

"Adding mixed fractions are really confusing I don't get them at all" I sighed

"Well you did miss all the classes when they were teaching it" I stated 'ya that's about the time of Rukia's execution' I thought.

"Ok then converting the mixed fraction into an improper fraction is the first step", I paused "wait you know how to add fraction don't you?" I felt relieved when he nodded. "Ok well to go from mixed to improper first have your denominator then how ever many whole numbers you have then times that number by your denominator and finally add it to your nominator." I took a deep breath and looked at him "You get all that" he thought it over and nodded putting it to the test.

"Like this?" he asked I leaned over to look at his work.

"That's right you got it" I congratulated him with a pat on the head. "Now just get the rest done soon so we can leave. He nodded and got to work. I sat down in the chair on the opposite end of the desk and watched him work, resting my head on my arms. Just listening to his breathing, the inhales and exhales in time to the silent seconds. Aizen's word echoed dimly in my mind "he said forever" I never thought about it before but... Here I sat with Ichigo so close I could reach out and touch him. The question occurred to me… "How long is forever?"

Ichigo's POV  
I set my pen down and leaned back in my chair stretching. 'Done at last and only 11:40' I thought happily looking over at Hotaru. The sighed and pointed at the paper.

"Number 8 is wrong; you're missing a 3 in your answer." She tapped the paper with her pen.

"Damn" I cured seeing she was right and quickly fixed it. "Anything else" I questioned her praying silently to the gods. I watched her eyes skim over the paper 'wow she's fast'.

"Nope you're good" she said looking up. I let out a sigh of relief, and got up to sit on the bed leaning my back against the backboard.

"So when we leaving?" she asked sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Around 12:30's good" I answered sitting up. Then not really thinking I reached out and wrapped my arm around her shoulders from behind. I felt her freeze, then sigh and lean back. I was kind of surprised at her reaction, but was quite pleased. So I slipped an arm under her arm and lifted her up, moving back to my position against the backboard. With Hotaru on my lap, I thought I heard her laugh lightly. Finally my mind caught up with my body and I felt my face burn red. She must have felt the heat radiating of my face because she turned around and looked at me with amused eyes.

"Your name suits you well right now Ichigo" she taunted putting emphases on the last word. I pouted and buried my face in her hair, nose brushing the back of her neck. This was more like the Hotaru I knew when we were little.

"Ichigo you seem like such a girl right now" her voice was filled with laughter. I pouted some more before answering.

"I could prove to you I'm a boy if you don't believe me" I suggested evilly sifting her so that she was sitting between my legs.

"Um… Ichigo…" she seemed a bit uncomfortable at the position. I sighed and pushed my face back into her hair.

"Ichigo it's time to leave" she nodded toward the clock. I grunted in annoyance.  
And pouted but still let go of her, getting up to go to the washroom.

Hotaru's POV

I smiled at him walking to the washroom, and sat down on the chair to wait. After about a minute he can out with a scowl on his features.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" I asked tiling my head to the side in a questioning manner. He looked up at me as though in deep thought.

"Are you really that innocent or is it just an act?" he finally relied eyeing me suspiciously. I was confused.

"What do you mean by innocent?" he sighed and grabbed my bag tossing it to me before telling me to hurry up.

We were going to be late.

----------------------------------------------  
I let him put his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the streets on our way to the carnival. Maybe it was ok to relax a little, I trusted Ichigo enough to let my guard down him. But every action in this world has a consequence, then again I should have known not to let anyone see his arm around me shoulder. Rukia was now drowning me in questions, Rangiku giggling as some unknown thought came to her mind. 'I'm never going to hear the end of this'.

"Where exactly are we going?" the voice caught my attention, and I looked over to see if it was just my imagination.

"Mizora?!" I pointed speechless. What was she doing here?

"Oh hey Hotaru good to see your ok" she said waving.

"You too know each other" Ichigo asked surprised, Mizora nodded.

"Yup I meet while I was on a mission" she frowned "Hokage-sama asked me to guard an area where nothing ever happens, I wandered a bit and it seemed Hotaru was having a little trouble with a couple of punks so I helped her out and been friends ever since, although we don't see each other much" I frowned deep in thought why was she here.

"You're a long ways from home Mizora" I pointed out casually tilting my head to the right.

"I was invited to come"

"By who?"

"Toshiro" she replied poking him in the head

"Captain Hitsugaya, and don't poked me." He mumbled

'Poke'

"Mizora"

'Poke' and he snapped

"DAMN IT MIZORA" much to my amusement I noted that the two were the same height.

"Hey why do you think taichou's putting up with this?" asked Orihime confused "I'm sure if that were me I'd be frozen" I smirked

"Come on Orihime it's so obvious." Rangiku answered, walking away form the conversation I wandered back to Ichigo and tagged at his shirt to get his attention.

"Ichigo are we going"

"What do you guys want to do first?" Rangiku exclaimed jumping up and down. I looked around spotting my target right away. And was about to speak, but Rukia beat me to it.

"That one, that one" she exclaimed tugging at Renji's arm and pulling him with her. I followed her finger and laughed nervously at the sight. It was probably the biggest ride in the place, its' sturdy metal frame towering over the rest of the park. Ok by biggest I meant scariest, fastest or what ever you want to call it.

"I'm not sure Toshiro or Mizora are tall enough" Ichigo stated I mentally sighed he doesn't think through what he says does he. I watched as Mizora drop kicked him on the head while Toshiro came up to elbow him in the stomach.

"Who's short now?" Mizora said with a small smirk across her face.

"Ok are we going, or what?" I said for the second time that day.

"Fine" Ichigo replied as I helped him of the ground.

"Alright let's go!" Mizora said while throwing one fist in the air and used her other hand to drag Toshiro along to the roller coaster, A smirk appeared upon his face as if he expected that.

I sighed and then started to walk with Ichigo to the coaster. I looked up at the coaster, it was rather high and I looked around at the people around me and they all seemed to take notice as well. Well except for Mizora because she didn't really care and Ichigo who would do anything. I didn't seem too intimated by this because despite my rather innocent image I was quite adventurous.

After an eternity of waiting in line, we finally got in our seats. I was in a seat with Mizora, Toshiro and Ichigo with Mizora and Ichigo by my sides. I sat back and closed my eyes, and remembered the time Grimmjow had taken me here, well more like dragged. 'Grimmjow'… I glanced at Ichigo and the words wandered into m mind again 'how long is forever?' Then suddenly without any warning the roller costar started dropping down what seemed to be 90degree slop.

I was a bit woozy stepping onto the platform after the ride it probably wasn't the best idea to go on the ride with my injury.

For the next 4 hours I was dragged form ride to ride by either Rangiku or Rukia and sometimes going on one ride multiple times.

"Hey is anyone hungry?" Renji asked as we sat on the benches cooling off, it was 6pm and so far we only been on about half the rides at the park.

"Food sound good" Tastuki jumped up form her position and dragged Orihime with her. "Let's go" we all decided on a restaurant and were now I was sitting across from Ichigo watching him put fries into him mouth.

I felt someone nudge my leg.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Renji asked smirking. I glared at him and kicked his leg, but picked up a fry myself and started eating.

"Mizora you want a donut"

"NO DON'T GIVE IT TO HER" Toshiro yelled but it was too late… 'Oh no' I thought, remembering back to the last time Mizora had eat a sugar powdered donut, 'this wasn't going to end well'.

"C-can I hav-ve another donut?" Sputtered Mizora, her eyes not leaving her know empty hands.

"Um…..yah sure, are you ok?" Renji replied as we handed Mizora another donut.

"Don't" Toshiro started but just gave up. Renji had already given Mizora the donut.

"Why does no one listen to me!!!!?" Toshiro screamed in angry, "well if you die it's not my problem." Toshiro cursed under his breath.

"!!!!!!" in a second it was over. I don't think anyone else knew what happened but could see the results clearly. Every chair in the room was knocked over, food scattered across the floor the table that had been standing in front of me a moment ago was on the other side of the room. Everyone stared wide eyed at the scene before them. Mizora had stopped, standing in the middle of everything looking utterly confused.

"Well it was better than the last time" I said after a long silence. Everybody turned to stare at me in horror.

"You don't want to know" I smiled.

We spent the next hour or so help clean up the mess, and paying the damage fees. By the time we finished it was dark outside. I stared at the last streaks of light as they faded away, feeling worry starting to settle in.

"Hey the fireworks are going to start soon so hurry up!!!!" I turned and followed the rest of the group as we made our way over to a grassy area and sat down. And waited just like last time, but I kept a close eye on everybody as they chatted. At first it didn't catch my attention, but the atmosphere around me had suddenly tensed. Toshiro stood up and looked around pulling something out of his pocket that I recognized as a soul candy.

"What's wrong Shiro-" Mizora cut off, standing too.

It hit me like a strike of lightening. 'Impossible' I looked up to see Ichigo getting up to leave with the others. I shot up following him. 'Impossible there was no way' I thought but I had to see to make sure.

"Hotaru you stay here we're just going….ah...to" Ichigo searched for a good excuse. That's right they all think I'm just a human, and didn't know everything. The people still sitting on the ground were Orihime, she knew. Tastuki I'm guessing by now she knew everything that was going on and Keigo and Mizuiro and by the look on they're face they knew too. I looked back at Ichigo and caught the end of a look he gave Orihime and Tastuki.

"Have to what Ichigo?" I asked playing along. Tastuki cut in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a surprise" she said winking at me before getting up and whispering something in his ear then giving him a push. Ichigo gave her a thankful smile before running off smiling at me over his shoulder.

"I'll be right back" I watch the group push their way through a crowd of people waiting for the fire works disappearing form sight.

"I wander what they're going to do" Orihime chirped up trying to break the tense atmosphere. My eyes were closed in concentration, digging my nails into the soft earth beneath me as I tried to since what was going to at the battle. And winced as an especially strong burst of rejeust exploded in the distance. Something was wrong, I knew this spiritual pressure……….. But it wasn't possible. Right?  
I had to know.

I was running in the direction where I knew the fight was taking place, ignoring the calls behind me.

Ichigo's POV

Why did this have to happen now, this was the worst timing ever. I hissed in anger at the Menos as they poured out of the sky. It would have been great to kick a hollow ass some time during school but now was not the time. And but the look on Hotaru's face she wasn't going to let it pass without question either. I sighed and pulled out my badge as a seconded gash tore through the sky, narrowing my eyes as several arrancar and a hooded figure stepped out. Among them were Ulquiorra, Stark, Grimmjow, Nnorita and the hooded person or thing.

"Damn Espada!?!? Looks like there's no holding back today"

Third Persons POV

'What were Espada doing here? Was this a full out battle?'

"Damn" Ichigo looked at the sky and was about to engage a battle was he noticed what they were doing, and almost fell over. 4 Espada were gathered around the hooded figure waving their arms around in the middle of what looked like a fierce argument. "You've got to be fucking kidding me……."

*******************  
"Why can't damn shimigami just leave thing to us for once" Nnoitra complained waving his giant sword at the people below in annoyance. "I mean we were doing fine rounding up the Menos"

"That's probably because we aren't doing anything" Ulquiorra pointed out emotionlessly. Everyone was silent and looked at each other.  
"Sooooooooo, what do you suggest we do!?!?" Kes chirped happily form under the hood.

"I say we leave the fucking Menos be and just go kill all the damn shimigami" Grimmjow growled pulling out his sword.

"Ummmm….I don't think that would work." Kes denied

"And why's that" Nnorita countered.

"Because then we would have about 500 Menos walking around the world of the living doing hell knows what". Everybody fell back into silence.

"They seem to be drawn toward something, perhaps a strong spiritual pressure?" Ulquiorra suggested

"No it would have to be more than that; I mean every Meno in Los Noaches is here"

"You know she has a point, maybe one of us should go look for this person for thing and kill him or something and the other's stay and help get the Menos under control" everyone jumped looking around to see that the primer was indeed alive and had been listening.

"Alright it's a plan I call staying here and fighting" Grimmjow had already turned around to face Ichigo standing a few feet below him smirking.

"Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it shimigami ready to get your ass kicked". Ichigo laughed back up at him.

"Took you long enough, what were you guy doing saying your last goodbyes"

"Na we were making a plan" he dived down holding his sword in front of him, aiming for the boy's head.

"Really and what did you come up with" Ichigo raised his sword to block the up coming hit.

"I don't really remember, I think it had something to do with killing someone at that fair over there" metal clashed and Ichigo was pushed back a few feet digging lines in to the dirt beneath him. Grimmjow jerked his head toward the bright lights of the city. The first people that came to mind was Orihime, Chad or maybe Uryu. But why all of a sudden they've meet each other tons of time in battle. A name flashed at the back of his mind. 'But they have no reason to be after Hotaru, they don't even know she exits'. He threw Grimmjow off firing a black gestuga tenseo at his legs.

Grimmjow easily avoided the attempt but stopped. There's this feeling that he was missing something. Something about this place seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
Something caught the edge of his vision. A figure had stopped staring at the fight with wide eyes. There was something about this girl the air around her was different. And the way her eye's seemed to see through his every thought, it seemed so familiar. 'Do I know this person? Impossible'. He smirked 'This must be one of Ichigo's friends' he looked at the boy above him.

"Hey Ichigo who's your friend over there?" Ichigo followed his gaze confused until his eye's landed on her figure standing on the edge of the hill. 'Hotaru!?!' she was staring at Grimmjow, her eye's were wide but from this distance he wasn't able to tell what emotion they held. He guessed it was shock. A second thought crossed my mind 'she can see them!!? That means she must have a high spiritual presence too.'

"Hotaru what are you doing here!?" he stared back over to her, when a blur of blue shot past him. 'Shit'

"Hotaru run!!!!"

Hotaru's POV

Ichigo's cry echoed in my ear but my brain didn't respond and I stared blankly as he charged toward me, sword raised.  
'Grimmjow is dead. I had watched him fall to the ground taking my hit. I remember Aizen's words, I remember my promise' I said forever. He had stopped hid face mere inches from mine. The cold blade of his sword rested on my neck. The question popped into my mind again. 'So how long is forever?'

"Grimmjow" the name slipped from my lips before I could stop it. He had the same blue hair; the same figure excepted the piece of mask on the side of his face and the hole in his stomach. 'From where Aizen had stabbed him' I realized. He lowered his sword and stepped back a frown etched deep in his face as he looked at me.

I had built up my world so well around Aizen words. I had already accepted that Grimm was dead. And now that world was falling. Crumbling down around me as I stared into his eyes. Just like 3 years ago on this same day, when I watch him die. I stood staring at him as he stood before me.

'Is this forever?!?!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pieces Still Live on

I had built up my world so well around Aizen words. I had already accepted that Grimm was dead. And now that world was falling. Crumbling down around me, as I stared into his eyes. Just like 3 years ago on this same day, when I watch him die. I stood staring at him as he stood before me.

'Is this forever?!?!'

Grimmjow's POV

It took a few moments before I noticed had stopped and lowered my weapon. She was watching me with wide eyes. I felt something flash in the back of my mind.

Anger, sorrow, worry but mostly panic. I looked down to see her face,  
"Run Hotaru run" I heard my own voice. Then pain took over my senses and the last thing I saw was her hand reaching out and a scream spiting the night air.

It was gone as suddenly as it came and I found myself staring back at the little girl here in front of me. Footstep pounded behind me and I turned in time to block Ichigo's sword to the head. He turned and landed between me and the girl, picking her up and flash stepping away. 'What was that' I stood confused, was that a vision? Or just my imagination. No it was way too real, for me to just imagine, it had to be a vision. Now the only question was it of the future or the past?

Hotaru's POV

"Hotaru what are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded as soon as we were a safe distance from Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here?" I shot back; he really had no right to be mad. When he had been keeping everything from me, but not really……. I would just play along.

"I… well I…….." he stumbled for an answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Ichigo is there any point in trying to hide it from me anymore; I mean I can see everything, he's right there."

"Well I guess you have a point" he laughed. "But now's not the time to talk, just stay here" I nodded.

"And Hotaru how did you know Grimmjow's name?" I thought quickly "Um well I….heard you say it earlier"

"OK" he still looked hesitant but didn't press the matter. I looked around checking the surrounding battles. Rangiku and Rukia were fending off a swarm of Menos. Above them Renji was fighting a lost battle against Nnorita. Ulquiorra stood off to the side surveying all the activity searching for something. Beside him Stark looked like he was zoning out on the spot….. Standing. I frowned there had been another spiritual presence here. Hadn't there?

Toshiro's POV

It seemed like it was heading down to the carnival.

"Hey Shiro it looks like she's heading to the carnival" Mizora landed next to me looking at the hooded figure up ahead. The person had stopped and seemed to be checking for spirit pressure.

"What do you think she's looking for?" the question wasn't directed at anything but Mizora answered never less pulling out a kunai and shrugging back at me.

"What ever it is she's not gona get it." I nodded unsheathing Hyourinmaru and flash stepping to join her.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens… Hyourinmaru!!!!!" The figure spun around startled and fled with Mizora right behind her. I flashsteped after them, seeing a shorter way and cutting the chase off. The figure whipped around to face me I raised my sword and brought it down. She blocked it with hers….. My eye's widened………..impossible…that sword …..???

Hotaru's POV

I watched the battle go on, it was obvious that Grimmjow was going to win. There was no way Ichigo could look after me and fight full force against an espada at the same time. I wanted to stop this battle. But there was no way I could just explain everything.

Distant roaring rumbled in the distance, I spun around. A menos looked down upon the battle field along with many others some of them bearing the beginnings of a cero. Rangiku was tending to an injured Rukia who was lying unconscious on the ground. The first cero hurtling toward us.

"Ichigo watch out-" I was cut off by Ichigo as he got us out of the way. He breathed a sigh of relief. Grimmjow had moved standing on the hill looking down with amusement.

"Few that was a close one wasn't it, I wonder how many more of though you can pull Ichigo" he laughed before continuing. "I was hopping you would figure this out your self but, you know it's that girl that's attracting all the menos. Hence why we're here"

'I what?!?!?' checking my rejestu, it turned out he was right. 'Damn' I thought quickly lower it back down to an unnoticeable level………………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rough bark brushed against my face as I sat among the top branches of the old oak tree that stood at the top of a cliff. Its tall branches over looked the entire city, towering above all else. The sun set over the mountains, and I watched it's last rays fade from the sky leaving behind the still, darkness of night.

'It was time to go.'

Three days after the festival  
Three days after Ichigo and the others "reviled" to me being shimigami.  
Three days after the day Grimmjow's death day……….and three days after I saw him standing on the same hill as an espada……..  
Maybe…. Is it possible…………Maybe pieces of the heart still live on?

The decision was already made; I was going to Hueco Mundo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow's POV……………..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Whispering Past

Grimmjow's POV

White everything in my vision was a blinding white. I leaned against the door of my room staring blankly at the ceiling. The meeting with Aizen had just ended. My eyes closed and my mind started to wander.

Anger, sorrow and panic. Took my since once more  
"Run Hotaru run" my voice echoed around again and again in my otherwise empty mind the world went black as the now familiar scream pierced the still.

After the fight 3 days ago this same scene had kept replaying itself through my mind again and again. Each time I had shut my mind to it snapping my eyes open as soon as the scream pierced the still. But I wanted to know. Was there more too it? What are these visions about? So this time I kept my eyes shut opening my mind for the images flow through. I waited…nothing happened the science echoed in my ears until I thought I would go insane.

I opened my eyes again….and suddenly I was blinded, I saw everything….. The little girl about age 4 she hid behind a tall woman I just knew as her mother. She wore a shy smile on her lips. I stood before the king of the spirit realm Hotaru beside me her head bowed tears falling silently. Then flames blazed ahead I heard myself shouting for people to take shelter and running after the girl as she ran toward the burning palace, grabbing her hand and pulling her away………

Suddenly I know…..it was my past……I knew everything……………………….

Hotaru's POV

The scenery blurred around me as I ran farther into Hueco Mundo. I thought about what I was doing, I didn't even know what I was going to say. How am I supposed to tell him? But I guess that didn't matter anymore, there was no turning back now, I'll find a way to make him understand. Wind lased at my face as the huge structure of Las notches came into sight. I speed up.

Aizen's Pov

The only light in the room reflected off my eye's as I looked at Gin standing in front of me.

He grinned "looks like you were right"

I smiled wider "is that such a surprise to you?" the spiritual pressure flashed dangerously around the room.

"Looks like she's arrived, right on time too."

Hotaru's Pov

The wall crumbled in front of me as I sheathed my sword and jumping through. I was standing in a hall. White radiated from all sides with out knowing where I was going I started running in a random direction not really caring if I was found. Knowing Aizen he already saw this coming so there was no point in hiding.

A small figure appeared ahead, white hair was put up into pigtails, she wore a short blue dress with a black bow, a clip board held in her hand. I turned my head as we passed each other. I saw her lips move.

"Turn right, it's the 2nd door on the left." I was a bit taken aback but changed my direction and stopped at the second door not even knowing why I listened to this complete stranger. But surly enough I stood in front of a white door with the huge number 6 on it. The door was thrown open as my hand stretched out to open it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…..I-I came to find you." My mind went blank standing here before him I didn't know what to say.

"You came here to find me?" he paused "why?"

He didn't understand, I remembered I came here to tell him.

Steadily I met his gaze "I want to tell you…….that I…..I"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A…Unexpected Guest?

Steadily I met his gaze "I want to tell you…that I…..I." my gaze drooped back to the ground.

"W-what is it?"

"I want to tell you who I really am." My eyes wander back to see him blushing lightly. I thought back to my phrasing before suddenly feeling awkward and put my hands behind my back. I opened my mouth to continue, but a hand over my mouth, cutting it off, and pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok I know" the sound of a door opening caught my attention I tried to turn my head to see what it was but the hand in my hair keep my me from moving.

"What the hell are you doing?" I recognized the voice as Nnorita

"It's none of your business" Grimmjow's voice rumbled in his chest, vibrating against my face.

"I don't know about you but I don't really hug my pray." There was a pause and I could feel the smirk on his face. "Or did you have a different kind of game in mind." Grimmjow laugh, blushing in embarrassment I tried to free myself from his grasp.

"Stop struggling and stand still." He tightened his grip. I gave up and mumbled something into his chest, along the lines of "you bastared". More footsteps echoed down the hall way coming closer.

'Hey Nnorita I need your help with some paper work." I was startled by the voice; it was that girl from earlier.

"Since when did you need help with paper work" he stopped "Since when did we even have paper work!?!"

"Since now so you have to come with me……now! So we can leave them alone….NOW!!" he finally seemed to finally clue in.

"Oh ya…that paper work!" he said and quickly walked away.

I listened to them go, since my vision was completely blocked. Suddenly my feet were lifted off the ground and I realized he had thrown me over his shoulder. A surprised gasp escaped my mouth. "What are you doing" the word were meant to sound demanding but ended up in a squeal.

"Into my room" his answer was simple and I felt a shiver run up my spine. We entered a dark room and the door was shut. I was suddenly dropped on the ground my feet touched the floor the room what cold and the only source of light was from the window on the other side of the room and the fake moon's rays shone in lightly illuminating the ground. I watched Grimmjow sit down on the bed in the middle of the room his gaze never leaving me.

"Come here." His voice was demanding, but soft. I didn't move not really sure if I completely trusted him or not. I mean he said that he knows and if this is still the same Grimmjow then it should be ok right?

"That wasn't an offer it was an order." His voice was a bit firmer this time but still gentle at the same time.

I slowly stepped over to him carefully walking this was Grimmjow he would' do anything. Once in front of him I stopped and watched him, he didn't move but spoke instead.

"I remembered………" he stopped as if unable to find the right words to say "my past…your past" I opened my mouth to speak but Grimmjow what faster. Suddenly I was pushed against the bed as he straddled my hips and one hand held over my head. He looked back at me I stared back in slight fear. It was pretty stupid to just walk over after all I haven't forgotten what happened the day he died even through it was very brief and he told me to just forget it.

I jumped slightly when I felt the warm breath on my face, the cold skin of his nose touched my chin and his lips brushed against my neck. I shivered and tried to use my free hand to push him away, but he just grabbed it easily and moved it up to join the other hand above my head.

"What are you doing" if wasn't really a question but he answered it anyways.

"Don't worry I'm not going t o do anything….this position just helps me think" he smirked, blowing a stand of hair from my face. Silence filled the room as I just listened to his steady breathing, it was still hard to believe that after all these years he was alive and here. But this position was starting to hurt my arms I tried again to free my arms, but the grip on them tightened and they were pressed farther in to the bed. I growled and heard him laughing, the thought occurred to me.

"What are you thinking about anyway?" his smirk grew.

"Oh nothing……."

"Grimmmmmjow" I whined blushing "please let go"

"And why would I do that" he questioned back.

"Cause my arms are really starting to hurt" he sighed and loosen his grip but didn't make a move to get off.

"That didn't help you know" I stated bluntly. He laughed and buried his face in the base of my neck, while shifting his whole entry weight onto me. And let go of my arms completely. I felt teeth graze my shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine. My hand moved to push him off.

"Keep your arms where they are!" he growled lifting his weight off me until his face was looming over mine. I paused glaring at him defensively. "Don't make me get the rope" he threatened darkly. The weight shifted again so he was sitting on my legs, a gasp escaped my mouth as he pushed his hips down. My blush darkened as I realized what kind of situation this was turning into.

"Grimm-"

"On second thought I think I'll use it anyways"

"What!?" my reaction was a second too late as I realized that he had removed the sash form his pants and was wrapping it around my wrists securing them tightly.

"Grimmjow what are you doing?!" he snickered looking at me, before lowering his face back down to my ear.

"Don't think about it, there's nothing you need to worry about" I turned away.

"That's what you said the last time" I whispered.

"But this time it's different" he placed his lips on mine, not gently like before. Instead it was rough and demanding, biting my lower lip before forcing his tongue inside to explore its depths. His hands moving to crush our mouths together more before moving away in need of air.

Grimmjow's POV

I studied her blushing face before smirking, and leaning down letting the tip of my nose trace down her neck. It was getting hard to ignore the growing problem between my legs. I pressed my hip down hard grinding against her, letting a soft moan escape my lips. But it wasn't enough I sat up loosening my pants and slipping them down so they hung low on my hips.

"Grimm-Grimmjow what are you doing?!?!" I lowered myself back down over her.

"I need your help with something……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ichigo's POV

Rain pounded against the windows, as I watched the TV but not really taking in any of it, it buzzed in the background but my mind was focused on something else…Hotaru; she'd been gone for 3 days

Pushing it to the back of my mind I began to get my school bag ready and walking toward the door.

Hotaru POV

I stepped off the train at Karakura station, Grimmjow had dropped me off a few miles from Karakura town just to be safe, in the end I decided to take the train instead of walking. I didn't seem ready to go home just yet, so my feet took me to a park on the outskirts of town. Grimmjow would take me to this park to play. My fingers brushed against the cold metal of the swing. Footsteps sounded behind me, and I spun around to face the pale looking girl with white hair tied back into two pigtails and emerald eyes, she seemed to be wearing the schools uniforms too.

I looked at her surprised; this was the girl from Hueco Mundo.

"Hi there" she smiled,


End file.
